Hot Wishes
by slashblack89
Summary: Timmy Wishes Cosmo away. he then Makes Wanda have "fun". See how much "fun" these 2 can have until they're caught. Warning: contains graphic content. do not read if you are offended or don't like sex. also this is a fanfiction so don't take it seriously.


For the record: I do not own fairly odd parents. Nickelodeon does I guess. This is a story I wrote. It contains sex so if you are offended by sex please don't Read. Other than that enjoy.

**Hot wishes**

Timmy turner came in from school. He went to his Room and slammed the Door. He was pissed. "What's the matter Timmy" Wanda asked. "Maybe he's angry because he's hungry" Cosmo said. "I'm not hungry" Timmy answered "I'm tired of doing the same thing all the time." "How about we get wet outside" Cosmo said. He splashed some water on Wanda. Wanda was upset. The water made her clothes cling to her body. Timmy looked at her and got hard instantly.

Wanda had a nice Body. Her nipples were visible through the shirt and she had a pretty big butt. "I wish Cosmo would leave for 5 hours" Timmy said. "Wha?" Cosmo said as he disappeared. "What did you do that for Timmy?" Wanda asked. Timmy smiled "because I'm going to have fun with you." he answered. "What kind of fun" Wanda asked a little worried. "Naughty fun." Timmy said "I wish your shirt was off and your titties were on display". Wanda's shirt disappeared. Her titties were exposed. "What do you think you are doing young man?" Wanda asked "put my shirt on this instant". "No" Timmy said "I'm in charge here. We do things my way". "But this is bad Timmy" Wanda said "you're just a ki…" Wanda was interrupted by Timmy who started sucking on her titties.

Wanda didn't want it to happen but she didn't stop Timmy either. Timmy put her Nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Wanda began to enjoy the feeling. "I guess this feels kinda nice." Wanda said "but after this we have to stop". Timmy ignored her and continued to suck on her titties. He rubbed on one and sucked on the other. "Yummy" Timmy said. "Mmmmmm that feels nice" Wanda said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Timmy kissed Wanda. Wanda kissed him back. She broke the kiss. "We have to stop this Timmy" Wanda said "I'm your fairy godmother." "I wish your pants were off." Timmy said. Wanda's pants disappeared. She had on a sexy pair of shiny silky blue Panties on her. Timmy spanked and grabbed her ass. "I love a woman with a big ass" He said.

Wanda began to worry. "Timmy we have to stop" Wanda said. Timmy ignored her and pulled back the crotch area of Wanda's Panties. He began to Lick Wanda's pussy. Wanda got real quiet. It was something she hadn't experienced before but yet she fell in love with it. She kinda moaned in pleasure. Timmy poked his head up. "Stop you say? Ok" Timmy stopped licking. "No" Wanda said angrily "you keep licking. You lick this pussy Timmy Turner.". Timmy smiled. "You like that huh?" He asked. Wanda gave in. "I love it Timmy" Wanda said "I'm don't know why I keep pretending that I'm not enjoying this. I am enjoying this Timmy. Very much. Come lick my pussy."

Timmy buried his nose in Wanda's pussy. He licked and smiled at her. "You knew what you was doing you basturd" Wanda said as she pushed Timmy's head deeper into her Vagina. "You knew I wanted Cosmo to eat my pussy but he was too stupid to do anything I asked of him." Wanda moaned loud. She closed her eyes and squirmed. "I'm about to cum Timmy" Wanda said. Timmy didn't move his head. He just kept right on eating. Soon Wanda blushed as she started to cum. Timmy held her above himself. He let every drop of Wanda's cum drop into his mouth. He swallowed it. "Ah that's refreshing" Timmy said.

"You're not getting off that easy" Wanda said "it's my turn to make you cum too Timmy". She then made Timmy's clothes disappear and then she sucked hard on Timmy's dick Timmy moaned loudly. "You think you can suck my pussy, eat my pussy, make me squirt, and get away with it?" Wanda asked sarcastically "I'm gonna make cum blast out of your dick. I'm gonna make you empty your balls into my mouth." Timmy smiled. "That's a lot of talk" He said "can you back it up?" Wanda looked at him and licked his dick. She then sucked it really deep into her mouth. Timmy rubbed his hands through her pink hair as she sucked him fast and hard.

Timmy never had his dick sucked so fast and with care. Wanda was serious. She was not bullshitting when she said she was going to empty his balls. Timmy squirmed as Wanda continued to suck Timmy. She popped his dick out of her mouth and licked the head. Timmy was breathing hard from the pleasure. "What's the matter Timmy?" Wanda asked "Cosmo would've came by now. You trying to be a soldier and hang on huh?". "Yep" Timmy said. "Let's take this up a notch" Wanda said as she god over Timmy and squatted her stubby little self onto Timmy's dick. She stuck his dick in her Vagina and rode him violently. Timmy groaned in pleasure. Wanda grabbed his face and kissed him and talked shit to him as she fucked him.

"What's the matter turner?" Wanda asked "I told you we should've stopped while we were still ahead. You had no idea who you were fucking with. I'm a big freak. Now we're gonna watch this dick fuck me." Wanda watched herself ride Timmy. She made Timmy watch too. "You keep your eyes on me" Wanda said. "You watch your dick fuck me." Timmy looked at Wanda ride his Dick. He slammed his dick in harder. "Yes yes yes yes yes" Wanda said as she rubber her pussy while riding Timmy. "Go ahead and cum" Timmy said. "Fuck you" Wanda said "you cum first. Shoot your hot cum in my pussy. Let me feel it".

Timmy slammed his dick into Wanda and she moaned loudly. "No you cum first" he said. Wanda got angry and began riding Timmy harder. "I bet you I'll make you cum before I do." Wanda said. Timmy smiled "you're on" he said. Wanda arched her back and moaned. "I got this dick inside of me" she said "it's driving me crazy." "Yeah you do that" Timmy said "I want you crazy. Real crazy." Timmy began to grind Wanda harder. Wanda rubbed her pussy.

Timmy got Wanda in doggy style. He fucked her really fast and effectively. Wanda was sweating and panting. She was in a face-down-ass-up position. "This is fucking amazing." Wanda said "fuck me hard and good. Make me sore". Timmy rammed his dick into Wanda with lots of force. Wanda looked back at him and licked her lips. His dick was deep in her pussy. Wanda's ass cheeks jiggled and wiggled as they smacked against Timmy's thighs as he fucked. "Mmmm" Timmy said "making it nasty for me huh?" "I love making it nasty" Wanda said. Timmy was enjoying himself. He fucked Wanda so hard that she drooled out if her mouth. She soon felt herself about to explode.

"I don't believe this shit" Wanda said as she blushed "I usually make men cum first when I fuck them but this time I can't do it." Wanda didn't know that Timmy was about to cum too but he didn't say anything. He grabbed Wanda's waste and slammed his dick into her violently. "I'm going to cum" the two said together. Wanda looked back at Timmy. "I thought you said I was gonna cum first." Wanda said. "I did too" Timmy said. The 2 came together. Wanda came so hard she was seeing stars. She fell off of Timmy's dick and breathed hard.

"That was the best climax I ever had" Wanda said. Timmy's dick went limp just as he and Wanda laid next to each other. "Maybe I can wish Cosmo off again sometimes" Timmy said. "Don't wait too soon". Timmy laid with Wanda in his arms.

**The end…..just kidding **

Vicky busted into the room. Wanda disappeared just in time. Vicky saw Timmy naked. She was shocked. "What the fuck are you doing in here" She asked. "I'm jacking off" Timmy said "get the fuck out of here." "I'm not leaving twerp" Vicky said. She jumped on Timmy and tied him to the bed. She then played with his dick. "Let me go" Timmy said. "No" Vicky replied "not until I get what I want". "What is it that you want?" Timmy asked as he tried to wobble and escape. "I want cum" Vicky "I love cum. I love to swallow. I like it all over my body." Vicky talking nasty like that is what got Timmy hard again.

Vicky saw his hard dick. "Oh twerp" She said "it looks delicious". She licked the tip and tasted the precum. "Oh god I tasted it" Vicky said "I'm crazy for cum". Vicky began to suck Timmy's dick. She wasn't gentle like Wanda was. She gave him a hard rough blowjob. It felt good but then again it was roughly done. "Are you enjoying yourself twerp?" Vicky asked as she looked up at him. Timmy looked back at her. "Try easing up" Timmy said "you're sucking a dick. Not eating a popsicle." Vicky got angry. "You'll pay for that"

After a while of sucking Timmy up Vicky pulled her clothes off. She didn't have much of a body. She was skinny and flat in some areas. "What are you? 5?" Timmy asked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP TURNER" Vicky yelled as she pulled her pants off. She got on Timmy and eased his Dick into her Butt. "I like it in my ass" Vicky said. She began bouncing on Timmy's dick. Timmy never fucked a girl in the ass. It was a new experience. It was tight and well fitting. Timmy began to enjoy himself. Vicky enjoyed herself too. She was moaning. "Oh my god it so deep" Vicky said. Timmy humped upward.

Being restrained meant that Timmy was limited to Fucking Vicky better. "You can let me out of here" Timmy said. I won't run away and I'll be able to fuck you better if I'm not restrained. Vicky untied Timmy. She bent over and held her butt cheeks open. Timmy got behind her and stuck his Dick into her Butt again. He fucked her savagely. "Hump me harder hump me harder" Vicky said weakly. Timmy slammed his dick into Vicky. Vicky screamed. "That's right bitch" Timmy said "I bet you won't pick on me no more". "No" Vicky said "I'll be a good girl." Timmy fucked her faster.

"I'm going to be good. I'm going to be good I promise baby" Vicky said as she got fucked. Timmy felt cum about to come out. He pulled it out and shot it on Vicky. Vicky moaned and rubbed the cum all over herself. "Your cum won't go to waste" she said as she looked at Timmy who looked at her amazingly. She then gave Timmy a little show. She took her finger and scooped up as much cum as she could onto it and then she stuck it into her mouth. Timmy watched as Vicky repeated process. She ate all of His cum. "I told you I was cum crazy" Vicky said "now it's time for a shower." Vicky left. Wanda came back. "I'm glad she's gone" Wanda said. "Yeah me too" Timmy said. Wanda smiled at Timmy. "We still have 2 hours before Cosmo comes back" She said. "I know what you're thinking" Timmy said. The two began to fuck each other again. "I wish these readers would give us some privacy." Timmy asked. "wish granted" Wanda said…..

**The end….seriously **


End file.
